


The Slacks Incident

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, M/M, poor!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets his laundry and dry cleaning done at the same place. This time they really screw things up. His favorite khakis are suddenly too tight and his beloved baggy boxers are baggy no more.</p><p>People notice. Especially Steve.</p><p>poor!Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slacks Incident

_What the fuck?_

He’s already running late. This is the last thing he needs.

Thanks to the ever-reliable way that fate loves to screw with him; Danny’s morning quickly heads for the crapper.

“What is this?” he mumbles yanking off his boxers and grabbing another pair from the pile of laundry on his bed.

Bad news.

The second pair is just as tight. It’s like someone switched all his underwear for a size smaller. He checks the waistband of the first pair.

Jockey. Size 30. 100% Cotton.

It’s his size and brand.

He sure as hell didn’t gain ten pounds since he dropped his laundry and drycleaning off a few days ago. The morons at Lucy’s, his now former, thank you very much, drycleaners must have really messed up his stuff.

_This is just great._

Okay so he's going to have to dig through his dirty clothes hamper, find the least offensive pair of boxers and recycle them. He stops midway to the hamper.

_No way._

There is one other choice. Trust him he hates it but it beats the disgusting road he almost went down and it’s at least more hygienic.

Although just barely.

Moving quickly to make up for lost time he rips the plastic off his dry cleaning and grabs his favorite khakis. How bad can it be? McGarrett does it every now and then-he’s sure of it.

His pants feel cool against his bare bottom when he pulls them on. Mentally warning himself to be ultra careful about zipping up in such close proximity to some very delicate belongings he does just that.

_Jesus Joseph and Mary!_

_What the hell is going on?_

Talk about having to be careful. He has to tug hard on the zipper to get it to go up. The whole time he’s doing it he’s sure he’s about to do serious harm to himself. When he finally gets himself zipped and buttoned he steps over to the bureau to look in the mirror, praying his pants can’t possibly be as tight as they feel.

Guess again.

He can see the outline of his dick.

His balls are making a pretty obvious bulge of their own.

Shit. He's not sure he can wear these in public.

Cursing non-stop he gingerly pulls the zipper down and the pants off and proceeds to try on two more pair.

Okay this is beginning to feel like someone’s sick idea of an April fools day joke except it’s not April yet and no one’s laid a hand on his laundry except himself. Recycling something dirty isn’t even an option. When he picked up his cleaning he dropped off all his other pants except the beige chinos he was wearing at the time-the pair Kono dumped half a glass of red wine on last night.

“Oh this is just beautiful,” he says to himself as he puts the khakis back on again. “I guess I have to wear these.” He opens his closet and sorts through the sparse collection of suits and sport coats. “This will at least hide some of the shit show,” he says, grabbing his favorite navy blue blazer. Then, keys and phone and wallet in hand he storms out of the townhouse.

As he pulls into the parking lot at work he settles on his plan. He’ll slip inside, park himself behind his desk and just stay put.

Hopefully all day.

There’s a newspaper machine in the lobby and he buys one for some additional frontal coverage. He also grabs a coffee because as shitty as this day already is he doesn’t need to throw a caffeine withdrawal headache into the mix.

“Well look at you, Mr. G Q!”

_Talk about what he doesn’t need._

He hears Steve’s voice before he even sees him.

_Great._

The guy comes practically bounding out of his office. When he reaches the console he stops and eyes Danny quizzically. “Hey buddy. What’s with the jacket? And those pants; are they new?"

“No they're not new and what? I can’t wear a jacket?” _And do you have to be wearing that nipple-hugging, hard on-giving tee shirt today of all days?_

“No. Of course you can. You look… you look sharp. It’s just the first time you ever wore one. Plus… you bought a newspaper?”

“Yes I bought a newspaper. Jesus Steve what is it with you?”

“I’m sorry Danny." Steve says glancing down then quickly back up. “I was just being … observant.”

“Well could you move your observant self out of my way so I can get to my office?”

“Something wrong, Danny?”

“No. I just want to get work.”

“You have to go to court today?”

“No. Now would you stop with the twenty questions.”

“Sure, step this way, your office awaits you,” Steve says stepping aside with a little flourish of his hand.

With coffee in one hand and the paper tucked under one arm kind of at stomach level, Danny gingerly heads for his office. He’d give anything to cross the seven feet of linoleum in a nano-second vs the ten long ones it actually takes. He can practically feel Steve’s eyes following him. The good news is he has his back to him; the bad news is his jacket’s not long enough to conceal all that he needs it to. Tensing his butt and thighs in hopes of compacting things a little makes him walk even more carefully. When he’s just about to his door he hears the other person he was really hoping to avoid.

“You okay Danny-you’re walking kinda funny.”

“Yes Kono I’m okay he says without turning around.”

“Ix-nay on the estions-que,” Steve whispers loudly. Then too soft for Danny to hear, “Our friend’s in a little bit of a pissy mood.”

“Why?”

“Beats my ass. I already asked and got my head bit off. I’d give him a little time.”

“Hmm.” Kono says watching Danny go into his office. “Ok fine but don’t worry. I _will_ find out what’s up with our friend.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that.”

Danny knows they’re talking about him because their voices are so low but he doesn’t care. He’s behind his desk about to sit down and finally be safe. He sets down his coffee and paper, decides to leave his jacket on, and pulls out his chair. A quick glance down makes him shake his head. _Why in God’s name did he ever think this would work? Was the lighting worse at his place. Was he still half asleep?_ He can definitely make out every detail of Danny junior and his damn balls look like they’re ready to shove their way out of confinement.

 Maybe he should have called in sick. Why not? He's honestly starting to feel a little sick right now.

Aware that if he sits too fast he could hurt himself or split his pants or both he very gingerly lowers himself into his chair.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

His inseam is digging into his damn balls. He reaches down and rearranges himself-forcing them to one side and his dick to the other. Still not comfortable he scoots forward a little and stretches out his legs. It helps but not enough.

 _Okay this is not working_.

He pushes his chair forward so he’s right up the desk and reaches down and does what he has to do which is undo his pants. As he pulls the zipper down he actually sighs out loud; the relief is that sweet. He can’t bear to look down knowing the sight that’s waiting for him.

The good news is he’s almost comfortable.

He takes a few sips of his coffee and actually reads one or two headlines. Other than the fact his cock and balls are on display in his lap the day is starting to feel like a little less of a disaster.

“Hey Danny you want to see these tox screens Max sent over on Parker?”

_Shit!_

Chin’s in his doorway holding up a sheaf of papers.

There’s no way he can see what’s going on behind the solid wooden front of Danny’s desk but Danny’s face turns six shades so red. “Sure thanks,” he answers shakily.

Chin crosses the room in two strides and drops the papers in Danny’s in-box. “Hey brah you’re looking very snazzy today.”

“Why thank you.”

“Any special occasion?”

“Nope I just wanted to wear this.”

“Well it looks good on you. Is that an Armani?”

“No I think it’s a Men’s Warehouse.”

“You’re shitting me. That cut is damn nice. Is it double or single vented?”

“Is it what?”

“You know the pleat in the back- is there one or two?”

“I uh don’t know. One... I t-think.”

“Stand up a minute let me see.“

_Oh no. You definitely don’t want me to do that._

“How about later - I’m really tied up here.”

Chin frowns at the newspaper spread out on the desk and half empty coffee cup by Danny's hand. “You serious?”

“Yeah- yeah. I got a lot to get to.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll just wait?”

“Yeah that’d be good.”

“So… later brah?”

“Later.”

The way Chin’s looking at him it’s like he knows something, which he can’t possibly but still. _That was a close one_.

______~______

As terrified as he is after the close call with Chin, Danny keeps his pants undone the rest of the morning.

It’s not like he has a choice; they really are too uncomfortable zipped up.

Finally around noon he can't put off going to the men’s room any longer. The last time he looked out into the bullpen Chin and Kono were heading out to grab a sandwich-an outing he’d been invited to accompany them on and graciously declined. That meant it was just him and Steve. He could hear Steve’s voice droning away on his weekly call with the Governor.

Okay this was his best chance.

As quickly as he can, being as careful as he had to, he gets himself put back together and makes a beeline across the bullpen for the door.

_So far so good._

The men’s room is down the hall just past the little sandwich shop in the lobby. The line for sandwiches is out the door, which means lots of folks get to see his stuffed to the gills khakis. There's nothing he can do but hurry past them and duck into the men’s’ room. Once again he sighs out loud when he unbuttons and unzips his pants. He’d held off going for so long he's still peeing after what feels like a good minute. Finally finished he gives his dick a quick shake.

Then he catches himself.

_Wait a minute._

With no undies even a drop left on his guy is going to show up on his khakis.

That’s all he needs. A nice wet spot to accentuate the curves and bulges behind his zipper.

Feeling a little frantic he looks around. There are sinks on the wall directly behind him; the stalls are just around the corner.

Paper towels it is.

No one was in the room with him, so holding his pants up with one hand and his dick in the other, he shuffles over and grabs a paper towel. Just as he turns to go back to the urinals the door opens.

“So this is where you disappeared to, D”

_God so hates me._

Steve stares at the paper towel in his hand. The same hand he’s clutching his dick with.

“You okay Danny?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” _My face is always this color._

Steve frowns, clearly not believing him. Not saying anything else he steps up to the urinal.

Of course it’s the one right next to Danny.

To hell with it. He has no choice. As quickly as he can but not too fast because he has to make sure he’s absolutely dry, he pats the paper towel against his dick. Steve is busy working his own guy out of the slit in his boxer briefs so he’s not staring at him per se but Danny’s pretty sure that with that 20/20 peripheral vision of his he’s taking in plenty. Satisfied that he’s dry Danny drops the towel in the urinal, flushes it, and tucks himself back into the khakis he now officially hates. Sucking in his stomach and trying his best to make it look easy, he pulls the zipper up.

No way Steve misses the fact there was no tucking himself into any underwear involved-just pants.

Without saying a word Danny turns and goes to one of the sinks. It’s at a good height- pretty much hiding his crotch from view. Maybe he can wash his hands for so long Steve gives up and leaves?

“So you get a lot done this morning you were really quiet?”

_So we're going to pretend you didn't see that? Fine with me._

“Yeah I uh wrapped up the report on the Tomlison raid and knocked off last month’s munitions audit. “

“Whew-that’s a shitload of work. Good job.”

Steve’s finished washing his hands and is drying them. He steps back a little and eyes Danny from the side as he tosses his paper towel in the trash. “I got to say, D, you really do look good today.”

“Th…hank you.”

“So you uh going to wash you hands much longer?”

“I’m going to do an thorough job of washing my hands.”

“Well I really wanted to go to lunch, my treat, so could you maybe wrap things up?

Today?"

_Options?_

He tries. “You go ahead-I’m not hungry.”

“Like hell. I saw you come in with no little bakery bag in your hand. You Daniel Williams are famished.

Steve’s got that naughty little smile going on and that twinkle in his eye and before Danny can do the right thing and say no he’s not, he hears himself saying, “Ok but something quick-I really have a lot to do.”

“I’d be glad to keep it quick but just for the record-I happen to know your boss and he’s totally cool with you taking a nice leisurely lunch as long as it’s with him.”

_Shit._

Okay, what Steve just said and that grin and that look in his eye? Something is definitely happening behind Danny’s zipper. _Just what he needs_. He buttons his sport coat and starts walking, hoping he can keep up enough chatter to distract Steve.

Somehow they get to the car with no adverse events.

They agree on Manny’s which is not far. Unfortunately not far means there’s not going to be enough time for the AC to cool off the car which had been baking under the bright Honolulu sun.

And Steve knows it.

“I’m not letting you in this car until you take that jacket off Danny,” he says as he slides in behind the wheel. Come on-you’re already sweating like crazy.”

It’s true. He is.

It feels good to tug off his jacket and throw it in the back seat.

How does it feel sliding his ass down into his seat with Steve watching him so damn closely?

Don’t even ask.  
_______~______

When they get to Manny’s he seriously considers asking Steve to go in and pick up some sandwiches –maybe he can feed him some line about his knee hurting. Before he can make his move Steve ambushes him.

“Wait till you see what Manny has added to the place,” Steve says as he parks. Then he turns to look at Danny, “I’ve been dying to get you here ever since I saw it.” He gives Danny's leg a squeeze, "Come on let's go."

When Steve gives him that look?

_Once again._

_No options._

Danny gets out of the car and tugs on his pants and thinks of throwing up and his mother and his sisters to try and make his dick go limp. They walk across the parking lot toward the restaurant and Steve’s going on about how Danny’s going to be blown away when he sees what Manny added. He’s so excited about what ever he’s talking about he’s not really focused on Danny which makes Danny feel like maybe he might just be okay and pull this off.

Then three women come out the door headed straight for them.

It’s like they practiced it the way, one by one, they stop talking and stare right at Danny’s crotch.

_Shit._

_Kill me now._

Steve’s going on about what ever he’s going on about but his years in Naval Intel and the SEALS make it impossible for him not to notice something out of the ordinary which pretty much describes the way the women are rolling their eyes at each other and giggling and looking all kinds of excited.

Utter mortification does a good job of keeping Danny’s dick in check.

The women pass them, and, still giggling look back over their shoulders. They go inside but Danny’s red faced and holding his breath and wishing he'd stuck to his guns when he'd first said no. Of course there’s a line at the hostess station so they have to stand there and wait.

Steve takes advantage of the time and glances-make that studies Danny’s crotch.

Danny doesn’t’ say anything. He can’t. He really wants to just fall through the floor and wake up about five years from now.

Make that ten. McGarrett’s memory is brutal.

“So Danny, I’m seeing a… whole new side of you,” Steve says.

“I take it you mean these god damn pants.”

“And what’s in them.”

“Would you please not go there. The cleaners shrunk all my pants. “

“Oh. Wow. And so I guess there uh wasn’t enough room for underwear?”

“They shrunk those too. Look I’m done with this conversation okay? I mean it." Danny looks around the place, "So what is it you were so excited to show me?”

“Good job changing the subject-come on I’ll show you.”

Steve tells the hostess they’ll be in the bar and steers Danny over there. By the time they reach the brand new Ms. Pac Man console he’s grinning from ear to ear and Danny’s blushing worse if that’s even possible.“I got to say Danny, you were really getting some appreciative looks there.”

“Shut up.”

Steve laughs, “From girls _and_ boys.”

“I said shut up.”

“Ok I’m sorry. Here let’s play-my treat.”

“Gentlemen your table is ready.”

"We'll be right there- we want to play this first."

“How about we just eat and get out of here Steve?”

“Okay but you got to promise to play next time we’re here.”

“Sure fine whatever.”

Oh course they have to parade back through the restaurant to get to their table. Half way to it Danny’s had enough and reaches down and pulls on his sport coat so it covers his junk. He probably looks strange as hell doing it but he doesn’t care-he can’t take the stares and whispers a second longer.

Steve watches him carefully sit down. “You okay D?” he asks clearly fighting not to laugh.

Danny looks up from the menu and snarls, “What do you think?”

“I uh think you got to be kind of uncomfortable. How did you stand sitting all morning?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Steve’s quiet for the ten seconds it takes his very sharp mind to answer his own question.

“You didn’t?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice-my balls were killing me.”

“So they must be killing you now.”

“Let's just say they’re not happy.”

Steve leans across the table and lowers his voice. “Go ahead and do whatever you have to buddy-seriously-here,” he pushes his napkins toward Danny, “Put this across you lap and get comfortable. No one will know.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“No. Come on. You’re lucky they use nice big cloth napkins here and not those flimsy paper ones.”

“Can I take your order gentlemen?”

Danny hopes the waiter didn't hear anything. They order quickly. Steve even has the nerve to ask for extra napkins telling the waiter he always makes a mess which makes the waiter look at him like he's a little strange before he says sure and takes off.

“Go ahead Danny, I mean it. My own nuts are starting to hurt just thinking about yours.”

The discomfort has been slowly but surely escalating and they _are_ in a booth near the back of the place. What choice does Danny have? “Fine. I’m doing it but you-here.” Danny slides a laminated card with beer and wine choices on it, “Get busy reading this and do not, I repeat do not look at me while I’m doing this idiodic thing I can’t believe I’m doing.”

“Sure.” Steve takes the card, “I’ll even pick us out a beer. I know it’s a work day but I say you definitely deserve a little something to take the edge off.”

Danny’s in the process of unbuttoning and unzipping himself which requires his full attention so he doesn’t agree or disagree. He does grunt with relief when he finally gives his guys their freedom.

"Can I look up now?"

"Yes you may."

“Feel better?”

“Oh man,” Danny signs, gently massaging himself under the napkin, “You don’t even know. I swear to God I don’t think I can stand to zip these things up again.”

Steve’s eyes go kind of wide and he’s about to say something when the waiter shows up with their food. “You’re just who I was looking for,” Steve says to him, recovering quickly. “We’d like two Stellas and I’d also like a glass of your house merlot.”

The waiter says sure, puts their plates down and takes off. Danny forehead is lined with deep creases he’s frowning so hard. “A beer and a glass of wine? At lunch? What the hell?”

“Relax Danny, you’ll see.”

“I’ll see myself having to drive you back to work then I’ll probably see you napping on your couch.”

“Eat your lunch and like I said, don’t worry about it.”

The waiter circles back with not only their drink order but also the extra napkins Steve had asked for. He takes his time-asking Danny a couple of times if everything’s okay and Steve speaks up for Danny, thanking him and saying they’re fine. Then, like a complete doofus, in Danny’s opinion, he unfolds one of the napkins and tucks it into the neck of his shirt bib style. After the waiter huffs a dubious little laugh and takes off, Steve smiles at Danny. For the record he really does look like an overgrown kid.

“You Steven McGarrett have lost your mind.”

“I wouldn’t talk Danny seeing as how you-”

“Hush! I mean it. Do not go there.”

Steve laughs and takes a big bite of his burger, “Okay fine. Then don’t make fun of my attempt to keep my shirt clean.”

“Fair enough.”

There’s no conversation for a while as they dig into their lunches. Steve was right; Danny’s starving. He’s finishes his burger and is enjoying his fries and sipping his cold beer and the world really does feel like an entirely different universe from the hell it was a half hour ago. Steve’s eating too but slower, in fact he’s pretty much picking at his food which is highly uncharacteristic for him. “You don’t like your burger?” Danny asks after a long sip of beer.

“No I… uh like it.”

“But more than half of it is still on you plate.”

“I realize that Danny. I’m just a little distracted-I mean I can't stop thinking about what's under that napkin.”

“I thought I told you not to go there.”

“I can’t help it.”

Danny’s feeling so much better and has enough beer in him to actually grin and laugh. “It is a little funny, isn’t it?” he says shifting a little and patting the napkin in his lap.

“A little?” Steve smirks. “From what I saw that would not be my adjective of choice.”

There’s a interesting look on his face and a definite little twinkle in his eyes that makes Danny take the bait. “Is that so?”

Now it’s Steve who’s shifting and squirming a little. “It definitely is so. You detective Williams are one well endowed man. I mean I had my suspicions but… whoa.”

There’s a little twitch under Danny’s napkin. No one sees it but he quickly lays his hand over it before he says, “You had your suspicions? So you’ve been wondering about my stuff?”

“You bet I have.”

After another long sip of beer, “And why is that?”

“I think you have a pretty good idea.”

“I know you flirt with me like crazy and make all kinds of innuendos that would have gotten you kicked out of Five0 for harassment if I was the kind of guy to care about stuff like that. But I also know you’re a rough tough Navy SEAL with a girl friend who you say isn’t your girl friend but who you sleep with so no, I really don’t have a good idea why my cock and balls are on your mind with any kind of frequency.”

Steve laughs and smiles one of his killer smiles at Danny, “Whoa that was a mouthful even for you.”

“Is there a double meaning there?”

Steve’s eyes go wide, “Now who’s talking dirty?”

“I’m just asking,” Danny grins. “Is there?” This time the movement in his lap catches Steve’s eye. Danny doesn’t care, there’s a happy as hell feeling spreading across his chest his down into his pants and as unbelievable as it is, he’s starting to believe he just might have been wrong about a certain SEAL.

Steve answers, “Well to be truthful there was honestly no double meaning intended. Just to let you know,  I wouldn’t be adverse to exploring the possibility you suspected me of referring to-in another venue of course.”

Danny can’t stop grinning. He takes a sip of the red wine just for the hell of it. “So you do guys too.”

“Too as in, as well as girls, or too, as in, just like you?”

"As in, as well as girls. How do you even know I do guys?”

“I don't-at least not for sure. I'm just being hopeful. After seeing what I saw today I’m laying my cards out and going for it. Does that answer your question?”

“It does.”

“And do you like the answer?”

“I do. In fact I’m so damn pleased with the answer there is absolutely no way I’m getting my goods packed back in these hellacious pants anytime soon.”

Steve looks like he couldn’t be any happier. “That detective is why I ordered the wine you’re drinking but shouldn’t be.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Watch and learn,” Steve says reaching across the table for the glass and then with a flick of his finger, knocking it over.

Into Danny’s lap.

“Hey! What the-”

“Shh, don’t call attention to yourself Danny. Here just clean yourself up.” He hands Danny one of the extra napkins. “And give me the wet one.” He takes the dripping napkin from Danny, holding out another clean one and waiting patiently.

“You sure as hell know how to kill a good mood, McGarrett.” Danny says taking the napkin.

“Or provide a good reason for you to walk out of this place with a napkin tucked in your waistband that will do a very nice job of concealing certain items.”

“Holy crap. You had this planned from the get go-”

“Pretty much,” Steve beams. “All you have to do it button your pants, tuck in the napkin and you’ve got pretty good coverage.

With perfectly bad timing their waiter chooses to show up then. When he sees the mess he gets strangely flustered, “Oh my, did someone spill?”

Steve answers, “Yes someone did.”

Before they know it the guy is reaching for Danny’s lap.

Danny has never moved so fast, “I’m fine. I’m good.” He says blocking the man’s hand with his forearm.

Neither has Steve. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he practically yells as he reaches across the table and grabs the man’s wrist.

The poor waiter is shocked and confused, “I’m sorry I was just-”

“I appreciate it- I know, you were trying to help but I’m good," Danny says. "I just wonder if I could take this with me.” He points to the napkin on his lap. “You know to kind of hide the worst of it.”

“Of course, of course. But we’ve got a few extra waiter’s uniforms in the back-I could probably dig up a pair of pants you could borrow.”

“Really?”

“Sure. They’d be black but I’m guessing you wouldn’t mind?”

“No black is just peachy.”

“What size are you-about a 30?”

“You got it.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Well what do you know, Steve? You didn’t have to douse my guys with wine after all.”

“Actually I did-otherwise our kind waiter wouldn’t have any reason to make his nice offer.”

“Oh I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he did slip me this when he bought our beers-” Danny hands a matchbook to Steve."Looks think he knew."

“What the-” Steve flips it open and reads the message inside: _I’m more than happy to help you with that gorgeous problem in you lap. Men’s room-down the hall on the right._ He looks up, at first furious. “That guy should get fired for that. He can’t just come on to you like th-“

“Calm down Steve. I’m flattered. He is pretty good looking.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Yes,” Danny laughs.

“Well it worked, not stop grinning like that.”

“I can’t. I’m happy.”

“Well that’s a nice change.”

“Isn’t it?”

The waiter is back, “Here you go-they’re 30/32s so you might have to roll them up a little-the mens’ room is-”

“Down the hall-on the right. We know.” Steve says holding up the matchbook and sounding a little pissed.

“Oh. Oh man I didn’t mean. I mean I didn’t know you two were-you know-together.”

“Well we are,” Steve says.

“Hey don’t mind him,” Danny tells the waiter, beaming “No harm, no foul. In fact I was flattered. Thank you for these-I’m just going to excuse myself and slip into them.”

“You need any help Danno?”

The waiter giggles and looks expectantly at Danny.

“No thank you Steven, I’m very capable of putting my pants on.”

“And taking them off, I hope.”

“You are incorrigable,” Danny says, carefully sliding out of the booth while he holds the folded loaner pants over his crotch.

Both the waiter and Steve watch him walk away. “So you two are really together?” the waiter asks.

“We sure are.”

“For how long?”

“Oh about fifteen minutes.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope.” Steve grins.

“You lucky bastard!”

“You got that right.”

“Well good luck.”

“Thank you and thanks for the pants-we’ll drop them by tomorrow.”

“That will be great, have your friend call me if things don’t work out.”

“Oh I don’t think there’s any chance of that.”

After the waiter picks up his tip and clears the table, Steve pulls out his phone and dials a number. He sees Danny coming back and waves at him. Just as Danny gets to the table, Steve's call is answered. “Hey Chin, I just wanted to let you know, Danny and I won’t be coming back to the office today.” After a few seconds, “No, no problem. Something just came up-actually a few things.”

Danny groans so loud Chin has to have heard him. Steve says goodbye and pockets his phone. "Come here, you," he says to Danny, draping an arm around his shoulder, "let's get out of here."

More than a few customers look up and watch them leaving. One man near the front of the restaurant whispers to his partner, “Wasn’t that him?”

“It sure was.”

“But he’s changed his pants.”

“He sure has.”

“Too bad,” they both say in unison.

“You got that right,” says Steve and Danny's waiter whose not even their waiter but is just standing there staring.

“I know, right?” the first man agrees with him, “That dude was hung."

“He sure was," a customer at the next table says.

It’s a good thing Danny and Steve don’t hear the appreciative titter that goes up around the room. Not that there’s any chance they could given the deliciously nasty things Steve is whispering in Danny’s ear as he steers him toward the door.

fin.


End file.
